Electric motor powered baseball and softball pitching machines are known. In one such known machine, baseballs or softballs are successively mechanically fed into a pinch point gap established between counter-rotating friction wheels. Such wheels simultaneously frictionally engage a baseball, forcefully expelling the ball toward a batting practice strike zone. In another example of such machines, the electric motor drives an air blower for pressuring a valued compressed air chamber of a pneumatic ball cannon. In another example, the electric motor powers a ball pitching swing arm. All of such known ball pitching machines undesirably require the provision of electrical power, either via a storage battery, or an extension cord. Also, all of such known ball pitching machines are undesirably heavy, bulky, and are unwieldy. Also, such known electric motor powered ball pitching machines are typically incapable of providing consistent and repeated ball placement, ball speed, and ball spin, while providing for selective variability of such ball trajectory characteristics. Also, such known electric powered ball pitching machines typically undesirably fail to preliminarily visually display the ball prior to a pitch.
The instant inventive ball pitching machine solves or ameliorates all of the problems discussed above, while additionally effectively performing all of the desirable functions described above by providing an elastic band actuated device which functions in combination with a specialized mechanical ball releasing mechanism, and which functions in further combination with a specialized trajectory aiming mechanism.